


Ai ni Tsuite

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi didn't know anything about love.  But he knew he loved Satori, and Satori loved Tsutomu.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a boy who didn't know much about romance. He'd seen so little of it in his young life. His parents had divorced young, and in the brief time they'd been married in his childhood, there had been so little care between them. Their marriage was officially over by the time he was four.

Neither of his parents had ever re-married, and Wakatoshi hadn't paid much attention to the idea of love and romance growing up. Volleyball was his driving force for years. His father had given him a dream, and he was going to see it through. By the time he was ten, Wakatoshi was the tallest boy in his class. He was the fastest, strongest, all-around the most athletic. He joined a youth volleyball club after begging his mother to allow him to. Once he'd learned the basics, he was quickly a force to be reckoned with.

By the time he was in middle school, Wakatoshi knew that volleyball would be his career. His mother simply threw up her hands and insisted he have a back-up plan. She'd wandered off, muttering about his father's influence. Wakatoshi knew he loved his parents. They had given him life, had given him dreams and the means to achieve them. He was grateful for it and loved them both. He always made sure to give them small tokens of his love for birthdays and Christmas.

When he was sixteen, he towered over his mother by a good six inches. He'd impulsively given her a hug along with her birthday gift. His embrace had lifted her off her feet. She'd been shocked, and simply remarked that a strong, handsome boy like him would have no trouble finding a nice girl. Wakatoshi was sixteen and had no desire to find a nice girl, or boy, or anyone really. He had volleyball, and that was more than enough for him.

The middle school branch of Shiratorizawa Academy was the smallest of the three, a given, considering it only consisted of three grade levels, and had the greatest turnaround of students transferring in and out. It was there that he met Tendou Satori. They were both part of the volleyball club, but they interacted very little. Wakatoshi was a starter his first day. His height and power had him level with the second years and some third years. Tendou was a second string middle blocker. He was good, but not especially tall yet, and his blocking style was rough for the skill the team and coach demanded.

Their friendship was slow, and Wakatoshi could look back on it and say that it was primarily one-sided. Tendou had done the majority of the work. He was the one to initiate conversation, sharing thoughts on class work, teachers, other students. He was the one to lend Wakatoshi his copies of Weekly Jump to read. Wakatoshi had never been one for manga. His mother hadn't approved of the violence in much of the stories. Wakatoshi frequently found himself distracted by the ads. Tendou teased him about it every time, but never stopped handing over the doorstop thick magazine every week after he'd read it himself.

By the time they were finishing middle school, Wakatoshi could say without a doubt that Tendou was his best friend. He'd never had a best friend, and very few friends in life overall. Most were put off by his silent, but blunt demeanor. Other kids found him intimidating due to size. It was nice, to have a friend like Tendou.

By the time they were second years in high school, Tendou very nearly caught up to Wakatoshi in height. He was still just slightly shorter, but his last growth spurt had been insane. He'd spent weeks practicing extra to get used to his longer limbs. Wakatoshi was more than happy to help him. It meant more gym time, and Wakatoshi usually had energy to burn.

They were walking back to the dorms on a cold December evening after eating dinner in the school cafeteria when Wakatoshi glanced over at Tendou. The other boy was exhaling through his mouth to watch his breath steam up. He seemed utterly amused by his actions. Wakatoshi briefly wondered if this is what love felt like.

At the start of their third year, Shiratorizawa volleyball club was graced with it's first first year starter since Wakatoshi himself. A lively boy by the name of Goshiki with a bowl cut and big dreams. Tendou jokingly mentioned that his bowl cut reminded Tendou of his own childhood.

Goshiki Tsutomu was a wing spiker like Wakatoshi, and he was determined to be the team's ace. Wakatoshi admired his goals. It was good to have a dream, it made a person work harder. And Goshiki certainly didn't shy away from hard work. His place on the team was proof of that. Wakatoshi had no doubt he would go far.

Tendou thought Goshiki was cute. Wakaotoshi wasn't sure what he meant by it. He was pretty sure he loved Tendou, and was sure Tendou loved him too. In the way he'd tangle their fingers together while they walked. In the quiet way he'd whisper Wakatoshi's name in the quiet of one of their dorm rooms. Wakatoshi knew that Tendou had enough love for more than himself. And he wondered if Goshiki could be that second person. He also wondered if he was supposed to be jealous or not.

They'd lost prefecturals. They wouldn't be representing Miyagi in Tokyo. It hurt. It was their third year, their final year on the court together. Wakatoshi was already being eyed for the Tokyo games. Tendou was retiring from the sport altogether. Somehow, someway, Tendou had sneaked a bottle of sake into the dorms.

And they were pretty drunk.

Wakatoshi was laying on the floor without a shirt on, and Tendou was sprawled over him, stripped down to his boxers. He'd complained about how hot he was feeling.

“Ne, Wakatoshi, is it okay if I asked Tsutomu-kun out on a date?” he asked. His voice a slurred and Wakatoshi was surprised he could understand him at all.

“Yeah. Make sure to – to get him home on time,” Wakatoshi said. He was pretty sure he'd seen that line in a drama the team had watched together at some point. Tendou laughed. He wriggled around until he was face to face with Wakatoshi. He gave him a peck on the lips.

“Thanks, 'Toshi. Love you,” Tendou said.

“Mmmm, love you Sato,” Wakatoshi mumbled.

They passed the bottle back and forth until Tendou said something about throwing up. It was at that point that they called it a night and tangled themselves together on the standard issue too small bed. They both woke up to their first ever hangover, and it was not pleasant. By sheer luck, they were never caught, and no one ever found out about it.

Tendou and Goshiki's date had gone pretty well. Just dinner in town at the local family restaurant. Goshiki had been stiff and nervous, unsure of himself. It was an open secret among the team that Tendou and Wakatoshi were together. Wakatoshi knew that Tendou had done his best to explain his feelings. Wakatoshi was a little more sure about his own feelings. He thought Goshiki was cute, and he knew he was okay with Tendou wanting to date more than one person. But he didn't know if things would stay as Wakatoshi and Satori, and Satori and Tsutomi, or if could become Wakatoshi, Satori and Tsutomi.

They went on three more dates alone before Tendou suggested that Wakatoshi come along on the next one.

“Are you sure?” Wakatoshi asked.

“Of course I'm sure. I love you 'Toshi, and I know I really like Tsutomu-kun. I want you both to get along.”

“Do you want it to be all three of us?” he asked. Wakatoshi later realized his question sounded rather vague. But Tendou had never misunderstood Wakatoshi before, and he wasn't going to start now.

“Do _you_ want it to be all three of us?” Tendou asked back. Wakatoshi didn't know. This was different. He'd never had any real concept of romantic love until Tendou, and he wasn't quite sure how to work around this change.

The school year was ending, and they were graduating. After the ceremony, Goshiki approached them both. He was blushing brightly. He leaned up and gave each of them a peck on the cheek and congratulated them both. Tendou dragged the first year into a hug. Wakatoshi was marveling over how warm his cheek felt at the brief contact. It was a familiar warmth. He felt it every time Tendou touched him in anyway. Whether it was to lean against him, hold his hand, hug him, every little touch left an imprint of warmth on his skin. This was no different.

Wakatoshi so rarely gave in to impulsive behavior. But he just graduated high school, and there was really nothing stop him. Wakatoshi leaned forward and kissed Tendou on the lips, and before Goshiki could so much as move, he kissed him too.

Goshiki was bright red and didn't look like he was breathing. Wakatoshi tucked his diploma into the pocket of his uniform slacks and grabbed each boy by the hand.

“We're going to dinner,” he announced. Tendou just laughed, and Goshiki made a little noise that Wakatoshi found to be incredibly cute.

A year and a half later, Wakatoshi stood on the gold medal stand with the rest of the Japanese national team with a surprising number of familiar faces. Japan had taken gold in Tokyo, and Wakatoshi could say that this was without a doubt the highlight of his career. The final notes of the national anthem faded out, and there in the stands right in front of him stood his Satori and Tsutomi. They held a sign between them with Wakatoshi's name spelled out on it. Satori's bright red hair stood out among the crowd, and they were both taller than the average spectator.

As soon as the medal ceremony was over, Wakatoshi had both of them brought down from the stands. He immediately enveloped them into a long hug.

“You were incredible 'Toshi,” Tendou whispered.

“We're so proud of you,” Goshiki said. Wakatoshi had never felt so warm and full in his life. He knew without a doubt, he loved the both of them. He could see them, in an apartment that was just a little too small for three in five years. In ten, a house and settled careers. Twenty years, fifty. He wanted the rest of his life to be shared with Satori and Tsutomu.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was twenty years old, an Olympic gold medalist, had two incredible boyfriends, and he'd just achieved his dream. And it was time, he thought, for a new one. As the three separated, Wakatoshi reached into his pocket for a pair of gold rings that were infinitely more priceless than the disc hanging from his neck.


End file.
